Life
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: A Harry Potter le encomiendan la difícil misión de buscar a su vieja enemiga y compañera de escuela, Pansy Parkinson. Pero Pansy no es la misma chica que Harry conoció, y ambos aprenderán que la vida no es fácil y luchar contra tus demonios requiere valentía. [Regalo para SlyPrincess07]
1. Don't run away again

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para_ **SlyPrincess07** _._

 _¡Hola! Estáis leyendo bien, traigo una nueva historia. Sí, estoy poniéndole los cuernos al dramione, pero es por una buena causa ;)_

 _ **Pareja principal:**_ _Harry Potter x Pansy Parkinson._

 _ **Parejas secundarias:**_ _Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley x Blaise Zabini._

 _ **Rated:**_ _M por futuro lemon._

 _ **Número de capítulos:**_ _5._

 _Nat, espero que estés bien y que te guste este shortfic, está hecho con todo mi amor y cariño. **¡Muchas felicidades!**_

* * *

 _Lord knows you can't trust your head  
When you're standing on the edge  
I'm breaking down  
Lord knows you can't trust your head  
When you're hanging by a thread  
I was breaking down_

 _Footprints ― Sia_

* * *

 **I. DON'T RUN AWAY…** **AGAIN**

 **·**

 _ **Mansión de los Parkinson, 27 de enero de 1999**_

Las cenas en casa de los Parkinson nunca habían sido muy agradables, pero después de la guerra, la situación se había vuelto insostenible. El señor Parkinson se había salvado de ir a Azkaban de milagro, pero les había costado casi toda su fortuna. Ahora, después de despedir a casi todos los elfos y vender la mitad de sus posesiones más preciadas, Perseus Parkinson se había vuelto más huraño que nunca. No es que él o su esposa hubieran sido nunca muy amables, pero ahora, cada vez que se dirigían a Pansy, parecía que lo hicieran para juzgarla.

―Creo que es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades para con la familia, Pansy.

La chica miró a su padre.

―Todavía es joven, Perseus. ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? ―sugirió Dorea.

El señor Parkinson miró a su mujer con dureza.

―¿A qué quieres esperar? ¿A que lo que queda de nuestra fortuna se acabe? ¿A que los Malfoy encuentren a una candidata mejor? No es que ellos sean superiores a nosotros ―añadió―, pero al menos ese maldito héroe de Harry Potter ―Perseus pronunció el nombre con asco― intercedió por ellos en los juicios.

Su esposa suspiró.

―¿Crees que aceptarán el compromiso? Saben cuán desesperados estamos.

Pansy, en su sitio a la izquierda de su padre, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Desde que había terminado la guerra, se sentía una prisionera de sus propios pensamientos. La ahogaba estar en aquella casa, con unos padres que no la apreciaban.

Sabía que, al final, terminaría explotando.

Pero todavía no estaba preparada.

―Si me disculpáis… ―intervino, levantándose de golpe. El ruido de la silla arrastrando por el suelo sobresaltó a su madre, que la miró como si recordara de repente que estaba allí―. Os dejo solos para que organicéis mejor _mi_ futuro. No sea que recordéis que yo también tengo opinión propia ―espetó antes de marcharse a su habitación.

 **·**

 _ **Hospital General de Chicago, 3 de marzo de 2012**_

Harry se subió el cuello de la gabardina, intentando protegerse del viento helado que lo azotaba sin piedad. Exhaló, observando cómo su respiración se congelaba en contacto con las gélidas temperaturas de Chicago. Hacía demasiado frío para marzo; maldito cambio climático.

Estaba plantado en la acera contraria al Hospital General, vigilando a la gente que entraba y salía, a las ambulancias que pasaban por delante a toda velocidad, digiriéndose a la entrada de Urgencias.

Se sacó la fotografía doblada del bolsillo, incapaz de creer todavía que _ella_ estuviera precisamente allí. Finalmente, se decidió a cruzar la calle y entrar en el hospital. Era un lugar amplio, con dos salas repletas de filas de sillas a ambos lados y una larga mesa de recepción enfrente. Harry se aproximó al hombre que había al otro lado y aguardó pacientemente a que separara los ojos del ordenador y lo mirara, expectante.

―Buenos días. Estoy buscando a… ―Miró el nombre escrito en el reverso de la fotografía― Elizabeth Salander. ―Reprimió una sonrisa ante los guiños a la literatura muggle.

El hombre, que según la placa de su bata respondía al nombre de P. Stewart, lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

―¿Para qué busca a la doctora Salander?

Harry sonrió con inocencia.

―Somos amigos de la escuela. He venido de visita a la ciudad y he pensado en pasar a verla.

Stewart frunció los labios.

―La doctora Salander tiene guardia en media hora. Normalmente va a tomarse un café a la cafetería antes de empezar.

Harry asintió.

―Muchas gracias.

Harry siguió los carteles que llevaban a la cafetería; pasó por la derecha de recepción y se adentró en el hospital, hasta que llegó a una puerta doble abierta de par en par que llevaba a una cafetería enorme, con una barra a la izquierda y el resto de espacio ocupado por mesas y sillas. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que se encontró con un pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta. Habían pasado más de diez años, pero seguía recogiéndose el pelo de la misma forma que lo hacía en Hogwarts.

Se aproximó a ella con paso lento, pero seguro. Se plantó a su lado y se quitó la gabardina mientras estudiaba sus rasgos. Si sus facciones ya eran bastante afiladas durante sus años de estudiante, ahora se notaba el paso del tiempo: tenía los pómulos más marcados y ojeras más hundidas.

Y cuando apartó la mirada de la ventana para posar sus ojos en él, Harry vio que los tenía del mismo tono verde de siempre. Eso tampoco había cambiado.

El color abandonó su cara cuando lo reconoció. Harry también había cambiado: ahora llevaba barba permanente de tres días y el pelo un poco más largo, con alguna cana que parecía querer asomarse, y también estaba más delgado. Estrés por el trabajo, suponía él. Ser Auror no era fácil.

Al ver que ella no se movía, lo tomó como una invitación para ocupar la silla vacía de enfrente. Se quedaron mirándose largamente, verde contra verde. Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

―Elizabeth Salander ―paladeó―. No te creía amante de la lectura.

Pansy apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla y entornó los ojos.

―No me conocías, no puedes creer saber nada sobre mí ―dijo con tranquilidad―. ¿Cómo me has encontrado, Potter?

Buena pregunta. Todo empezó tres meses atrás, cuando Dorea Parkinson acudió al Ministerio, suplicando que alguien fuera a buscar a su hija. La última vez que se vio en público a Pansy Parkinson fue en su fiesta de compromiso con Draco Malfoy. Después de eso, la chica que intentó venderlo al Señor Tenebroso despareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Harry era Auror, no detective, pero Kingsley le había encargado que buscara a la señorita Parkinson. Harry había removido cielo y tierra en Inglaterra para encontrarla, pero cuando no descubrió nada, decidió que si no la había encontrado, era porque no estaba allí. Y recurrió a caminos más… oscuros. Al final, dos semanas antes, después de una conversación con un tipo que falsificaba documentos de identificación, llegó a sus manos una copia de un pasaporte estadounidense a nombre de Elizabeth Salander con la foto de Pansy Parkinson.

Y allí estaba, al otro lado del mundo, con una mujer desaparecida frente a él.

―Tu padre se está muriendo.

Si la noticia le afectó, Pansy no lo dejó entrever. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

―Su hija murió hace doce años.

―Tu madre pidió, lloró y suplicó para que te buscáramos. No queda nada bonito dejar morir a tu padre sin arreglar las cosas con él ―intentó razonar Harry.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

―No hables sobre algo que no entiendes.

Harry sintió que la estaba perdiendo; se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y la miró con atención.

―Mira, no sé qué problema tendrás con tus padres, y honestamente, no me interesa. Me ordenaron que te buscara y te contara lo que pasa, no que te obligara a volver. Mi trabajo ha terminado, el siguiente paso es decisión tuya. Si no quieres ser encontrada, diré que no te he encontrado.

Harry esperó a que la joven le pidiera que guardara silencio sobre su encuentro, pero Pansy se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo, evaluándolo. No dijo palabra al respecto. Cuando finalmente habló, cambió de tema completamente.

―¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo estaba fuera?

Harry soltó un ruidito irónico. Otra buena pregunta.

―Todo. Supongo que no te importará mucho cómo va la política del país. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué ha pasado con la gente? ¿Al final te casaste con la Weasley?

―Sí… y no. ―Era un tema difícil de explicar, pero Harry había hecho las paces consigo mismo y con Ginny mucho tiempo atrás―. Nos casamos hace nueve años, tuvimos un hijo que acaba de cumplir los seis y nos divorciamos hace cuatro ―relató―. Éramos demasiado diferentes ―añadió ante la ceja inquisitiva de la mujer.

―A mí siempre me pareció que erais demasiado similares. Valientes, decididos, sacrificados. Bueno, quizás ella era demasiado decidida para ti.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía alguien a quien no conocía interpretar tan bien sus caracteres?

―Tienes razón. Y tu amigo Zabini también es muy decidido. Tanto que llevan tres años juntos.

Pansy enarcó las cejas. Sin duda aquello la había sorprendido.

―Bueno, Blaise siempre tuvo una obsesión extraña con tu ex mujer, así que en el fondo tampoco es tan raro ―señaló con un encogimiento de hombros.

Cuando Ginny le confesó que ya no sentía lo mismo por él que antes, Harry se había enfadado mucho. Estaba dolido porque el amor de su vida ya no lo quisiera y prefiriera tirar por la borda tantos años juntos a volver a intentarlo. Habían discutido, se habían dicho cosas horribles y habían dejado de hablarse. Solo cuando había acudido a él llorando y despotricando porque había discutido con su nuevo novio, Harry había entendido que Ginny necesitaba a alguien que encendiera su alma en llamas, y su fuego se había apagado hacía tiempo.

―¿Y Draco? ―preguntó Pansy, esta vez con cierta contención.

Harry sonrió.

―Parece que le gustó la idea de Blaise, porque él y Hermione se casaron hace siete años.

Fue todo un alivio que Hermione y Ron cortaran; Harry los había visto enamorarse, y también había visto que Hermione no sería feliz con su amigo, por mucho que él la amara. Había fantaseado con la idea de que todos fueran familia, pero el amor funciona de forma extraña. Ron se entrenó para ser Auror junto con Harry y Hermione entró a trabajar como funcionaria en el Ministerio. Y allí se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Se enamoraron, lucharon contra viento y marea para estar juntos y al final se casaron. Ahora tenían dos hijos preciosos. Lyra tenía la misma edad que su James, y Scorpius era dos años menor.

―Y yo que pensaba que nunca se nos perdonaría… ―musitó Pansy, más para ella misma que para Harry.

Harry y ella se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Él quería preguntar por qué había huido, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

―Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado ―anunció, levantándose―. Si quieres volver a casa, hay gente que te ha echado de menos.

Pansy sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

―Adiós, Potter.

 **·**

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo?_

 _Para este fic, vamos a hacer como que el hospital que hay en Chicago (uno de los que hay) se llaman como en mi fic y que en 12 años se puede estudiar la carrera de Medicina y entrar a trabajar, ¿vale?_

 _La próxima actualización será mañana :)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Tryna fix it

_¡Segundo capítulo! Como veis, las actualizaciones serán rápidas :)_

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que dieron fav, follow y dejaron reviews *corazones*_

 _Nat, espero que estés bien y te guste esto._

* * *

 _I'm not discarding you like broken glass_

 _There are no winners when the die is cast_

 _There's only tears when it's the final task_

 _Broken Glass ― Sia_

* * *

 **II. TRYNA FIX IT**

 **.**

 _ **Mausoleo familiar de los Parkinson, 13 de abril de 2012**_

Qué día tan soleado; eso fue lo primero que Pansy pensó cuando llegó al mausoleo familiar. Una ironía, en realidad, pues el carácter de su padre nunca había combinado bien con el sol, la luz o los colores. Perseus Parkinson era como su tumba: gris.

Sabía que su madre estaría allí. Al fin y al cabo, era el cumpleaños de su padre. Hubiera cumplido sesenta y dos aquel día. El matrimonio Parkinson nunca estuvo fundamentado en el amor, pero Dorea había sido criada para respetar y obedecer a su marido, y aunque la muerte los hubiera separado, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era ir a su tumba a llevarle flores.

Pansy se quedó en el umbral, con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo. Sabía que su madre había notado su presencia, pero ninguna de las dos habló hasta que Dorea hubo terminado de depositar las flores con cuidado.

―Llegas dos semanas tarde. ―Esas son las primeras palabras que le dirige su madre en doce años―. Aunque tampoco creo que te importe mucho, ¿verdad?

Pansy no mueve ni una pestaña. Esperaba un recibimiento mucho peor, así que esas palabras dolidas no consiguen ni arañar la barrera que ha creado a su alrededor.

―¿Sufrió?

No se disculpó por no haber estado al lado de su padre en su lecho de muerte. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo le dijo que si no se casaba con Draco, dejaría de ser su hija para siempre. «¡Habrás muerto para mí!», había amenazado.

Su madre se plantó frente a ella. Era diez centímetros más baja, pero siempre había tenido una presencia imponente. La miró con expresión dolida; sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los verdes de Pansy, trasmitiéndole con una mirada todo lo que había guardado durante los años en que ella no estuvo: dolor, rabia, abandono, rencor.

―Tú qué crees ―espetó, apartándola a un lado.

En ese momento, sintiendo el rechazo directo de su madre, Pansy volvió a ser aquella niña de ocho años que tropezó y se hizo sangre en la rodilla.

―Mamá…

Dorea se detuvo, con la espalda muy erguida y los brazos a los lados, con las manos cerradas en sendos puños. Ladeó la cabeza para que Pansy viera sus labios apretados y su perfil serio.

―Los abogados tardarán un par de semanas en arreglar lo de la herencia. Te aconsejo que no te vayas muy lejos, por si quieren contactar contigo.

Y así, después de que Pansy hubiera abandonado la vida que tanto le había costado construir en Chicago, se veía sola. Otra vez.

«¿Qué esperabas?» le susurró una vocecilla cruel dentro de su cabeza.

Pensó en mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver a la vida que se había fabricado; al fin y al cabo, había sido más libre en esos doce años que en los veinte anteriores. No sería tan difícil: solo tenía que decir que al final no necesitaba la excedencia que había solicitado en el hospital para solucionar sus problemas familiares.

Miró la lápida donde estaba su padre por última vez. No sintió pena por la pérdida, más bien estaba molesta por haber hecho todo el viaje para nada. Y por haberle dado la razón a su padre con sus acciones: no era más que una decepción constante.

 **·**

 _ **Apartamento de Harry Potter, 13 de abril de 2012**_

Harry estaba dándose una ducha cuando llamaron a su puerta.

―Mierda ―musitó. Seguramente sería Ginny: a veces se pasaba para preguntarle si podía quedarse a James cuando tenía partido o entrenamiento. No era que sus abuelos no pudieran o quisieran cuidarlo durante un rato, pero Ginny sabía cuánto apreciaba Harry poder quedarse con su hijo―. ¡Voy!

Salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla y se secó como pudo de camino a la puerta. Se enrolló la toalla a la cintura justo antes de abrir. Pero en lugar de una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos marrones, se encontró con la coleta de Pansy Parkinson y sus tristes ojos verdes.

―Parkinson. ―Si dijera que no estaba sorprendido, mentiría.

La mujer llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camiseta gris y una bolsa de viaje en la mano derecha. Harry enarcó una ceja.

―Necesito un sitio donde dormir ―dijo Parkinson. Ni un «Por favor», ni una pregunta; así era ella, y ni doce años entre muggles podrían haber mermado su carácter Slytherin.

Harry meneó la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. «Voy a arrepentirme de esto, seguro».

―¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? James viene a pasar el fin de semana conmigo. ―Estaban a martes, eso quería decir que faltaban tres días para que su hijo llegara a casa.

―Solo hasta que encuentre otro lugar.

Pansy se quedó plantada en medio del salón. El apartamento no era grande: la entrada era un espacio abierto que daba directamente al salón y a la cocina; había dos habitaciones, una de matrimonio y otra más pequeña con las iniciales «J. S.» enganchadas en la puerta, y un baño. Pero eso no era lo que la mujer miraba con desaprobación, era el desorden.

Harry siempre había sido un chico desordenado, y este rasgo de su personalidad se había acentuado desde que vivía solo. Había ropa suya por el suelo y el sofá, y comida encima de la mesa y por toda la cocina.

―No soy la persona más limpia del mundo ―confesó.

Pansy lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

―No voy a ser yo quien se ponga a ordenarlo todo. Y tardo mucho en ducharme y arreglarme. Ah, y no sé cocinar.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Pansy, si quieres irte, nadie te lo impide ―le dijo.

Veía lo que estaba haciendo: quería que él le dijera que se fuera de su casa, que le diera alguna excusa para poder volver a Chicago, alegando que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Harry había aprendido, después de tantos años luchando contra la parte de Voldemort que había vivido dentro de él, que la vida era algo complicado y precioso, y que lo mejor era dejar que fluyera.

La mujer dejó la bolsa en el suelo, apartó una de las camisetas de Harry y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y los labios fruncidos.

―No puedo: tengo que esperar a la herencia.

Harry se sentó a su lado; puso los pies encima de la mesa baja, ganándose otra mirada de desaprobación de Pansy.

―No es por ser cotilla, bueno, un poco sí, pero ¿ya les has dicho a tus amigos que has vuelto?

Pansy soltó un resoplido.

―¿Qué amigos? ―preguntó con sarcasmo―. ¿Blaise, Theo, Millicent y los demás, con los que no he hablado en años? ¿O Draco, con el que tampoco he hablado _y_ _al que dejé plantado_ meses antes de casarnos?

―Mira, no conozco tan bien a tus amigos; hemos pasado el mismo tiempo llevándonos mal que siendo algo parecido a amigos. Pero sí sé que Zabini es de enfadarse rápido, pero desenfadarse a la misma velocidad, y Malfoy estará tan contento por haber podido casarse con Hermione que no creo que a ninguno les importe de verdad. Bueno, al menos dentro de todo eso de no haberles mandado ni una carta en doce años, ya sabes. ―Harry se levantó del sofá ―. ¿Te apetece comida china para cenar?

Pansy lo miró con hosquedad.

―No entiendo por qué me ayudas, Potter.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Todos luchamos en la misma guerra, pero no todos libramos las mismas batallas. Yo ya gané la mía, no voy a ir juzgando a la gente por cómo lidió con sus problemas.

La mujer apartó la mirada; una sombra pasó por sus ojos, la sombra de cosas enterradas que luchaban por salir.

―Soy alérgica a la salsa de soja. Lo descubrí la primera vez que me invitaron a salir los de clase ―explicó.

Harry se sorprendió al oír un detalle sobre su vida personal, pero no lo hizo notar; no quería forzar las cosas.

―¿Tailandesa entonces? ―sugirió.

 **·**

 _ **Mansión de los Parkinson, 28 de noviembre de 1999**_

Pansy estaba tumbada en su cama, con las manos entrelazadas en su cintura. Miraba el techo de un blanco impoluto, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de estar en blanco. Sentía la frialdad de la alianza de plata contra el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás.

Miró a Draco, sentado en el diván que había enfrente de la cama de Pansy. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, pero sus labios apretados indicaban que estaba preocupado.

Era normal: su futuro se había decidido unas horas atrás, delante de un grupo de gente que contemplaba con deleite cómo dos amigos de la infancia se juraban amor eterno.

Qué bonita y gran farsa.

―¿Tus padres han mencionado algo sobre cuándo nos casaremos? ―preguntó Draco, saliendo de su trance.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y volvió a tumbarse.

―Supongo que tenemos unos meses hasta que haga buen tiempo otra vez. Madre siempre dice que las bodas son más bonitas en mayo, cuando hace sol y se puede estar en el jardín. O tal vez en septiembre ―dijo con voz hueca. Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera hablando de ella misma.

Draco se llevó una mano a la pálida sien, intentando quitarse de encima la migraña.

―Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, evitaría mi propio nacimiento ―masculló.

Pansy sonrió con cinismo.

―¿Tan horrible soy?

Draco se levantó con un suspiro cansado y fue a tumbarse a su lado en la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia arriba.

―Ya sabes por qué lo digo.

Pansy lo sabía. Y tanto que lo sabía. La guerra, los errores y ellos mismos los habían llevado a donde estaban ahora.

Tal vez era justicia divina.

 **·**

 _ **El Caldero Chorreante, 14 de abril de 2012**_

Las uñas de Pansy se clavaban una y otra vez en la madera carcomida de la mesa que ocupaba en El Caldero Chorreante.

Llevaba quince minutos esperando, y estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse. Aquello era una estupidez; todavía no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer por Potter para mandar una lechuza a Draco preguntándole si quería tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla con ella. «Por los viejos tiempos» se había atrevido a escribir. Como si cualquiera de ellos se hubiera dignado a poner un pie en un sitio tan cutre como El Caldero antes de aquel día.

Hizo amago de levantarse cuando una voz que no había escuchado en años la dejó clavada en el sitio de nuevo:

―¿Ya te vas?

La vergüenza de su huida escandalosa le impidió levantar la mirada, así que se quedó en el sitio, con los ojos clavados delante de ella, hasta que Draco se sentó, y Pansy pudo ver el efecto del tiempo en su amigo.

―Pensé que no vendrías ―se justificó débilmente.

Su viejo amigo rio.

―He estado a punto de no presentarme, si te digo la verdad.

―Te ves bien ―dijo ella tras un breve silencio.

Era verdad: el matrimonio debía de haberle sentado bien, porque había dejado atrás su delgadez adolescente. Pero el rasgo más distintivo era que su mirada parecía más limpia.

―Lo estoy. ―Draco se encogió de hombros―. Tendrías que probarlo.

Pansy rio con escepticismo.

―¿El matrimonio?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

―Ser uno mismo ―respondió.

 **·**

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos mañana!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Healing takes time

_¡Hola! Tercer capítulo :) ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

 _Nat, espero que estés bien._

* * *

 _Help me out of this hell  
Your love lifts me up like helium  
Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down  
When I've hit the ground  
You're all I need_

 _Helium ― Sia_

* * *

 **III. HEALING TAKES TIME**

 **.**

 _ **Apartamento de Harry Potter, 17 de abril de 2012**_

Pansy despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Aunque había pasado cinco días en casa de Potter, todavía no se acostumbraba a aquella habitación repleta de juguetes y trastos de niños.

Parpadeó, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, pero dio un salto cuando vio una figura plantada delante de ella. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos marrones y una cabellera negra desordenada.

―Esta es mi habitación ―dijo James Sirius Potter con su vocecilla infantil enfadada.

Al final, Potter la había dejado quedarse allí: él y su hijo podían dormir en su cama, que era de matrimonio y tenía espacio de sobra.

Pansy gruñó y se tumbó boca arriba, con un brazo sobre los ojos.

―Creo que me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó.

El niño se subió a la cama. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco mientras le dejaba más espacio.

―Las siete y media. ¿Eres la novia de mi papá? ―preguntó el niño como si nada.

Pansy casi se atragantó con el aire.

―En primer lugar: ¿no deberías de estar durmiendo, niño? Y en segundo lugar: No. Ni hablar. Ni pensarlo. Somos… Íbamos juntos a la escuela ―terminó diciendo, a falta de un término mejor.

―¿Tres negaciones, Parkinson? No creía ser tan feo. ―Harry observaba la escena apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con expresión divertida―. James, esta es mi amiga Pansy.

El niño volvió a posar sus ojos oscuros en la mujer.

―¿Te gustan las tortitas? ―preguntó.

Pansy se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―Este hijo tuyo hace demasiadas preguntas. ―Miró a James―. Sí que me gustan.

La cara del niño se iluminó.

―¿Me preparas tres? Papá cocina de pena ―dijo con expresión triste.

Ella, contra su más férrea voluntad, soltó una carcajada.

―Definitivamente no me esperaba eso.

―Venga, James, vamos a ver si esta vez nos sale algo decente. ―Harry le tendió una mano a su hijo, que lo miraba con escepticismo―. ¿Vienes o quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama? ―preguntó a Pansy.

―Voy, porque si tengo que fiarme de que no me envenenes…

El hijo de Potter no se equivocaba: su padre era un desastre en la cocina. Tardaron casi dos horas en preparar seis míseras tortitas, y solo las tres últimas tenían aspecto comestible. Pansy estornudó por la harina que tenía en la cara y la nariz.

―Creo que ya no tengo hambre, pero por Merlín que me voy a comer mi parte ―sentenció.

―Después de lo que han costado de hacer, si no te las comes voluntariamente, te obligo yo ―rio Harry, llevando los platos a la mesa.

Cada uno devoró sus dos tortitas en silencio, y solo cuando terminaron y James daba sorbos de su leche con chocolate, habló:

―¿Vendrás a casa de la abuela? ―preguntó.

Pansy miró a Potter sin entender.

―Molly prepara una gran comida en La Madriguera dos veces al mes. No siempre voy, pero esta vez sí que toca. ¿A que sí, James? ―dijo, revolviendo el pelo de su hijo, que había heredado de él.

―Espero que la abuela prepare pastel de chocolate. ―El niño sonrió con ilusión. Volvió a ponerse serio y miró a Pansy―. ¿Vendrás?

Pansy no supo qué responder.

―No es mi familia…

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Técnicamente, apenas es la mía. Anímate, no quiero que Molly me obligue a volver a por ti.

Pansy se miró las manos.

―Lo pensaré.

 **·**

 _ **Mansión de los Parkinson, 5 de junio de 2000**_

Ya lo había empacado todo. No había ningún motivo para permanecer allí por más tiempo, pero por primera vez en su vida, Pansy sentía nostalgia. Y miedo, mucho miedo.

Había investigado, se había informado bien de qué debía hacer. Había conseguido los documentos que necesitaba. Hasta tenía una habitación alquilada para no quedarse en la calle cuando llegara. Lo había meditado muchas veces, y había decidido que si no huía, terminaría asfixiándose. Y explotaría.

Pero allí estaba, sentada en el borde de su cama, con la bolsa de viaje a sus pies. Era curioso cómo había sido capaz de guardar toda una vida en una cosa tan pequeña, y sin tener que usar la magia.

―¡Pansy, te estamos esperando para cenar! ¿Qué haces?

La voz de su madre la sacó de su estupor.

No podía. No podía soportar ni una charla más sobre el vestido de novia, los invitados o la mejor orientación para colocar el altar. Estaba harta de tanta mentira.

Se levantó, cogió el bolso de viaje con una mano y el bolso donde había guardado sus documentos falsos con la otra. Salió de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia. No se detuvo en el salón donde la esperaban sus padres, sino que siguió hasta que llegó a la puerta principal.

Y así, Pansy Parkinson abandonó su vida.

 _ **La Madriguera, 25 de abril de 2012**_

«Demasiados pelirrojos» fue lo primero que pensó Pansy cuando llegó a casa de los Weasley. Se soltó del brazo de Potter, quien había realizado el hechizo de Aparición, y miró a su alrededor con asombro. El jardín estaba repleto de enanos de jardín y juguetes de niños de diferentes edades. Y la casa… Era un milagro que esa estructura se mantuviera en pie.

―¡Harry, hijo! ―exclamó la señora Weasley, quitándose el delantal y acercándose a ellos. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Potter y luego se giró hacia Pansy―. Oh, niña, me enteré de lo de tu padre… Lo siento mucho.

Pansy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias, señora Weasley ―respondió con timidez.

La mujer no se detuvo ahí: la cogió por el brazo y la obligó a andar con ella hasta la casa.

―Espero que tengas hambre, porque hay comida para todo Hogwarts. Bueno… ¿y cómo os reencontrasteis Harry y tú? ¿Cómo surgió todo? ―inquirió.

Pansy estuvo tentada de poner los ojos en blanco.

―Potter fue quien vino a buscarme a los Estados Unidos. Y no estamos juntos ―aclaró.

La señora Weasley se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita.

―Claro, querida. Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

Pero Pansy ya no la escuchaba. Se quedó clavada en el sitio, sin moverse, al ver delante de ella a Blaise. Si bien se notaban los cambios de la adultez en Draco, Blaise no había cambiado un ápice. Tenía la misma pose desinteresada, con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas ligeramente separadas, y lucía la misma sonrisa que cuando había fichado a la próxima presa a la que atormentaría.

Pero su sonrisa cínica fue dejando paso a otra que denotaba completa felicidad.

―¡Pansy Parkinson! ―exclamó, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas―. ¡Joder, ya creía que no volvería a verte nunca!

La cogió por la cintura y la levantó, dándole vueltas en el aire.

―¡Esa lengua, jovencito! ―exclamó Molly―. ¿Qué clase de vocabulario pretendes enseñar a los niños?

Pero Blaise ignoraba completamente a su suegra. Cuando por fin soltó a una Pansy medio mareada, la inspeccionó, como asegurándose de que era su vieja amiga.

―¡Pero si eres tú de verdad! ―sentenció cuando quedó satisfecho con el análisis. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la arrastró hacia el interior de La Madriguera―. Mira que le dije a Ginevra que no vendrías, pero nunca en mi vida me he alegrado tanto de estar equivocado. Tienes que contarnos qué dem… ―Ante la mirada de advertencia de su suegra, Blaise se mordió la lengua antes de soltar el taco― qué has estado haciendo.

―Bueno, yo…

―Acaba de llegar y ya la estás agobiando, Blaise. ―Draco apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina y sonrió a sus amigos.

―Oh, cállate, Draco. ¿No tienes dos hijos de los que ocuparte o algo así?

―Mis hijos están mejor con su madre, muchas gracias.

―Es verdad ―convino una voz. Hermione Granger seguía teniendo el mismo pelo indomable y la misma expresión de sabelotodo que en Hogwarts, pero ahora miraba a Draco con devoción en vez de con asco. Miró a Pansy y la saludó con asentimiento de cabeza.

―Granger ―respondió ella.

―Vaya, esto parece una reunión de ex alumnos ―señaló Ginevra Weasley, que apareció cargando un plato enorme de patatas―. Siéntete como en casa, Parkinson. O como en el granero de tu casa ―señaló con cinismo.

―Ginny…

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco en dirección a su ex marido.

―Era broma, era broma. Aunque no me digas que estos tres ―señaló con la cabeza a Draco, Blaise y Pansy― no tienen su reputación bien ganada.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

―Tres años juntos y sigue igual, ¿podéis creerlo? A veces creo que me odia.

Pansy miró a su alrededor. Un montón de niños de diferentes edades y colores de pelo corrían por el limitado espacio de la planta baja y gritaban sin parar. En cuanto James vio a Pansy, se acercó corriendo a ella y se abrazó a su cintura. Ella se quedó muy quieta y miró a Harry con expresión de pánico.

―No muerde, Parkinson.

―Bueno, en realidad a veces sí ―corrigió Blaise―. Especialmente cuando intentas quitarle su nueva escoba de las manos porque su madre te ha pedido que intentes mostrarte ante él como una figura de autoridad. ―Sonrió―. Pero no me hagas caso, es encantador cuando quiere.

―¡Bueno, a la mesa, niños! ―exclamó Molly.

En ese momento, rodeada de tanta gente, Pansy sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan acogedor…

Y la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

―Necesito un poco de aire ―musitó, abriéndose paso por la cocina hasta la puerta del jardín.

Cuando estuvo al aire libre, siguió andando por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la puerta de madera de la verja. Una voz la detuvo.

―¡Eh, Parkinson! ―llamó Harry―. ¿Estás bien?

―Creo que me vuelvo a tu piso ―anunció, evitando su mirada.

La sonrisa de Potter se borró de su rostro.

―¿Por qué? Sé que puede ser un poco agobiante al principio, pero cuando te acostumbras…

―¡Ese es el problema! ―estalló la mujer―. ¡No quiero ni puedo acostumbrarme! En un par de semanas me darán mi parte de la herencia y volveré a Chicago! ¿A quién quiero engañar, uniéndome a todas estas reuniones de una familia que no es mía, fingiendo que voy a quedarme aquí para siempre?

Harry se acercó a ella con las manos levantadas, intentando aplacarla.

―Pansy, es una comida. ―Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre; le gustó cómo sonaba―. Puedes irte si quieres, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que estás asustada.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua con cinismo.

―Yo no estoy asustada, Potter.

Él enarcó una ceja.

―Por supuesto que no, por eso te aterra establecer el menor vínculo emocional con tus amigos de nuevo.

Ambos sabían que él tenía razón, y el grito frustrado de Pansy lo demostró.

―¡Bien! ―se rindió finalmente―. Pero después del postre me iré.

Un brillo de triunfo pasó por los ojos verdes de Harry.

―Como tú quieras.

 **·**


	4. Help me forget

_¡Penúltimo capítulo! Este se pondrá más intenso, if you know what I mean ;)_

 _Nat, espero que estés bien y te guste tu regalo cuando lo leas._

* * *

 _'Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
And I wanna feel you, too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love, tonight  
Make it up, fall in love, try_

 _Dusk Till Down ― Sia ft Zayn Maik_

* * *

 **IV. HELP ME FORGET**

 **·**

 _ **Bufete de abogados, 29 de abril de 2012**_

Pansy había disfrutado de unas vacaciones encantadoras. Potter había resultado ser exactamente igual a como lo recordaba: valiente, perspicaz y extremadamente cabezota. También era completamente distinto a la imagen mental que tenía de él: no presumía a todas horas de haber salvado al mundo mágico. Y lo más sorprendente: era capaz de soportarla sin rechistar. Bueno, tal vez rechistara de vez en cuando, pero todavía no la había echado de su piso, lo cual era admirable.

Pero como todo lo bueno, en algún momento tenía que acabar.

―¿Está de acuerdo con todo lo establecido, señorita Parkinson?

Pansy volvió a la realidad. Enfocó la vista y vio que el abogado estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte. Su madre estaba en la silla de al lado, con la espalda muy recta y las manos apretadas en el regazo. Si seguía apretando los labios así, terminaría por rompérsele la voz.

―No mereces ni un knut ―escupió Dorea.

Pansy se giró hacia ella con la mirada vacía.

―No lo quiero. ―El abogado intentó protestar, pero Pansy repitió sus palabras―: No lo quiero. Mi madre puede quedárselo todo.

―¿Está segura? ―preguntó el hombre. Pansy asintió―. En ese caso, necesito que firme unos papeles y…

―Lo que sea. Démelo y lo firmaré. Tengo prisa. ―Era mentira, pero _necesitaba_ salir de allí.

Diez minutos después, con una firma estampada en la renuncia a cualquier propiedad o suma de dinero que su padre le hubiera legado, Pansy salió del bufete y respiró al sentir la lluvia caer sobre su rostro.

―¡Pansy! ―Estuvo tentada a no detenerse cuando oyó la voz de su madre, pero por algún instinto arraigado de su infancia, esperó a ver qué reproche tenía que hacerle esta vez.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron plantadas bajo la lluvia, mirándose.

―¿Qué harás ahora? ―La voz de su madre era dura, pero bajo todo eso, podía percibirse un levísimo matiz de preocupación.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

―Todavía no he decidido nada. Volver al trabajo, supongo.

Su madre clavó en sus ojos verdes su mirada encallecida por los años.

―Bien ―dijo antes de Desaparecerse, dejando a Pansy sola de nuevo bajo la lluvia.

Se lo merecía, por haber dejado morir a su padre solo.

 **·**

 _ **Apartamento de Harry Potter, 29 de abril de 2012**_

Cuando Harry volvió a casa, se encontró con Pansy arrullada en el sofá. Estaba completamente empapada, pero no parecía molestarle. Tenía la mirada perdida.

―¿Tan mal ha ido con los abogados y tu madre? ―preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

―Ha ido genial ―respondió ella con voz hueca―. He renunciado a mi herencia. Soy oficialmente igual de rica que ayer. O pobre.

Harry vio que estaba temblando, así que se levantó, buscó una manta y se la ofreció. Pansy se quitó el vestido sin el más mínimo pudor. Harry apartó la mirada; tenía al lado a una de las mujeres más espectaculares que había visto nunca, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

―Puedes mirar si quieres ―dijo Pansy, advirtiendo su incomodidad―. De hecho…

Antes de que Harry pudiera apenas parpadear, tenía a la mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besó con fuerza, y el primer instinto de Harry fue pegarla a él y profundizar el beso. Mentiría si negara que había pensado en aquello al menos un par de veces durante las últimas semanas, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le gritaba que aquello no estaba bien.

Mientras ella le sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza, Harry intentó ser razonable.

―Sé que estás molesta y necesitas desahogarte, pero no creo que sea…

Pansy acarició su abdomen con las uñas y lamió su cuello, y a Harry le costó más enfocarse de repente.

―¿No crees que sea un buen momento para follar? ―terminó la frase por él, antes de volver a besarlo y morder su labio inferior.

Harry asintió, pero sus manos, que recorrían el camino por su espalda hasta el cierre del sujetador, lo contradijeron. Cuando le quitó la prenda, se tomó un momento para admirar sus senos redondos, rematados por pezones rosados, antes de llevarse uno a la boca con avidez.

Pansy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del contacto celestial de esa lengua contra su cuerpo. Corrió los dedos por los rizos de él hasta su cuello, y clavó las uñas en sus omóplatos. No había planeado hacer aquello, pero ahora que ya se marchaba, nada le impedía disfrutar un poco. Y la estaba ayudando de maravilla a olvidar toda la mierda de esa mañana.

Él, mientras tanto, se deleitaba acariciando aquella piel suave como el terciopelo. Todavía estaba un poco húmeda, y sabía a lluvia, pero si todo salía según sus planes, el agua no sería la única causa de su humedad. Pero cuando se disponía a meter los dedos debajo de sus braguitas negras, ella lo detuvo.

Pansy se levantó de su regazo, ante la protesta en forma de bufido de él, pero esbozó una sonrisa perversa cuando Harry adivinó sus intenciones. La mujer se arrodilló frente a él y le separó las rodillas. Sin perder tiempo, desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y metió la mano dentro; su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir que se endurecía bajo su tacto.

La boca de Harry se secó, sus pupilas se ensancharon al sentir una de sus manos contra su piel. Contra su miembro, más concretamente. Pansy lo sacó del bóxer y no apartó la mirada de sus ojos cuando lamió la punta de su pene, probando el líquido pre-seminal. Soltó un gemido largo y angustioso al sentir aquella mano pequeña alrededor de su pene. Y cuando los labios de Pansy besaron la punta, se sintió desfallecer.

Pansy lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, sintiendo cada vena hinchada palpitar contra su lengua, y acunó sus testículos con la otra mano, apretándolos levemente. Los sonidos que articulaba Harry eran como música para sus oídos: se sentía poderosa. Volvió a lamer la punta antes de meterse el pene en la boca, primero tímidamente, testando cuánto podía tomar. Pero pronto perdió la timidez: empezó a bombear el miembro con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en un muslo de Harry para estabilizarse. Se lo metía en la boca todo lo que podía, y luego volvía a apartarse casi por completo. Una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Una de las manos de Harry voló a su cabeza, instándola a que profundizara la felación. Pansy miró hacia arriba; el hombre tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, y completa expresión de placer en sus facciones. Sonrió cuanto pudo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía su pene bien hundido en la boca, y siguió con su labor hasta que sintió que el miembro de Harry estaba cerca de colapsar, por lo que aumentó la succión, alternándolo con lametones.

―Basta ―dijo Harry con voz ronca. Jadeaba―. Para o me correré en tu boca.

A Pansy no le importaba, pero a él sí. La hizo levantarse y le quitó las braguitas, arrojándolas al suelo. Ella adivinó sus intenciones y, con una sonrisa, se acercó a él. Cogió su pene con una mano y lo situó sobre su entrada, completamente húmeda por la excitación.

Las caderas de Harry se levantaron al mismo tiempo que Pansy se sentaba lentamente sobre él, acogiéndolo en su interior. La mujer suspiró de placer al sentir lo bien que encajaban. Harry estaba duro, caliente y pulsante, y no perdió el tiempo: empezó a moverse, levantándose cuanto podía y dejándose caer de golpe. El roce y el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar eran celestiales.

Harry clavó los dedos en el hueso de sus caderas, instándola a moverse más rápido. Pansy empezó a brincar de forma frenética; ambos estaban tan calientes que no durarían mucho. Él la sujetó por el trasero y la levantó. Sin salir de ella, la condujo hasta su habitación. Ya tumbados en la cama, Harry empezó a entrar y salir dentro de ella tan rápido como podía, mientras lamía y chupaba la piel de su cuello y sus pechos. Por cómo se sujetaba Pansy a él, debía de estar dejándole unos bonitos arañazos en la espalda, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

El orgasmo llegó con una fuerza arrolladora. Pansy se estremeció bajo sus brazos; empezó a apretarse a su alrededor, haciendo que Harry no pudiera aguantar más. Sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, hasta que finalmente se corrió en su interior.

Permanecieron en esa postura unos minutos, Harry con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Pansy y ella con las manos en su espalda. Cuando pudieron moverse, Se dejaron caer sobre la almohada; Harry los cubrió con las sábanas y acunó a la bruja entre sus brazos.

―Me marcho mañana ―anunció Pansy sin previo aviso.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella evitó sus ojos, haciendo círculos con una uña sobre su pecho.

―¿A Chicago? ―preguntó Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

―Ya no tiene sentido que me quede.

Quiso decirle que no era cierto, pero ¿quién era él para pedirle que se quedara?

―El día 2 se conmemora la Batalla de Hogwarts. Hay una celebración para recordar a los fallecidos. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta entonces y vienes conmigo?

Pansy detuvo el movimiento rítmico de su dedo, pero no dijo nada. Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

 **·**


	5. Hold your breath and dive in

_¡Último capítulo! Este es cortito, pero creo que deja la puerta abierta a la imaginación. A partir de aquí, el futuro de la pareja está en vuestras manos. Me hubiera encantado alargarlo más, pero tengo muchas obligaciones y MUCHOS dramiones en proceso :(_

 _Gracias por acompañarme en esta corta historia, ha sido un placer poder compartirla con vosotras. Los reviews han sido muy inspiradores *corazones*_

 _Nat, ya sabes que esto es para ti. Sé que la situación en Puerto Rico está mal, pero espero de corazón saber pronto de ti, que nos digas que estás bien._

* * *

 _Was fist fighting a sandstorm  
Now I ain't boxing anymore  
I'm letting go and it's beautiful  
Fist fighting a sandstorm_

 _Fist fighting a sandstorm ― Sia_

* * *

 **V. HOLD YOUR BREATH AND DIVE IN**

 **·**

 _ **Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998**_

«¡¿A qué esperáis?! ¡Atrapadlo!».

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en la mente de Pansy. ¿Por qué las había dicho? ¿Por qué?

Ahora, encerrada en las mazmorras junto con todos sus compañeros, reflexionaba sobre la guerra. No sabía qué prefería, si estar luchando arriba o estar encerrada abajo. Tal vez su situación actual era preferible: no sabía si tendría valor de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. No sabía si sería capaz de luchar contra los niños con los que había crecido.

No era que sintiera algún tipo de cariño por esos patanes. Pero una cosa era sentir desprecio por ellos, y otra muy distinta matarlos.

Pero lo peor había sido la mirada que le había dedicado McGonagall. No era de decepción, sino todo lo contrario. Esos ojos habían dicho: «Mírate. Ya tardabas en hacerlo».

Aquella mirada la había hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo.

 **·**

 _ **Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 2012**_

Aquel día, la escuela albergaba al doble de personas de las que normalmente vivían en sus inmediaciones.

Se habían hecho los discursos necesarios y se había llorado. La sangre que se derramó en aquel suelo nunca podría limpiarse, pero al menos, cada año la herida cerraba cada vez un poco más.

Harry estaba solo. No había querido unirse al grupo de sus amigos. En momentos como aquel, prefería meditar en soledad sobre todo lo que había hecho durante la guerra y los años anteriores. Voldemort seguía viviendo en algunas de sus pesadillas, y cada año, cuando volvía a Hogwarts por el aniversario, lo revivía un poco, pero era algo necesario. No podía ni quería olvidar, porque olvidar llevaba a cometer los mismos errores.

Y el mundo mágico no podía permitirse a otro loco sediento de poder.

Miró a su alrededor. Hermione estaba abrazada a Draco, quien secaba una lágrima de su mejilla. Ambos se sonrieron con tristeza.

Blaise y Ginny estaban uno al lado del otro. Estaban cogidos de la mano, pero mantenían la distancia. Harry observó con una sonrisa cómo ella apretó levemente la mano que lo unía a su novio.

Había muchos viejos conocidos más. Dean y Seamus estaban uno al lado del otro. El primero apretaba los labios, el segundo movía la varita entre los dedos, un viejo hábito de cuando estaba nervioso.

Más allá estaba Neville con su esposa, ocupándose del grupo de alumnos de primero. Era un gran profesor, no había más que ver cómo reconfortaba a sus estudiantes.

Luna también había acudido aquel año, acompañada por su marido y sus hijos gemelos. La bruja rubia tenía a uno en los brazos, y susurraba algo en su oído. Explicar una guerra a un alma tan pura era difícil.

Cuando el minuto de silencio terminó, todos los magos y brujas levantaron sus varitas al cielo, que quedó iluminado por centenares de Lumos.

Harry se acercó a Minerva para darle un abrazo. La mujer parecía cansada ―ser directora de Hogwarts no era tarea fácil―, pero seguía en pie.

―Potter, me alegro de verte. ―La profesora lo saludó como había hecho catorce años atrás. Usaba la misma frase cada año.

―Directora. ¿Preparada para que los niños vengan a Hogwarts?

La mujer puso cara de espanto.

―¿Ya les toca?

Harry rio.

―Tranquila, todavía tiene unos cuantos años de paz. Pero no se ponga cómoda, ya sabe que el tiempo vuela.

McGonagall suspiró.

―Que me lo digan a mí. Miraos ―señaló a Harry y sus amigos―, qué mayores estáis. Cómo hemos cambiado todos.

Harry depositó un beso en la mejilla arrugada de la mujer.

―Usted sigue igual de guapa que siempre.

―Igualito a su padrino ―masculló la mujer, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Miró a su espalda, más allá. Parecía tan sorprendida que Harry se giró―. Vaya, hablando del pasado…

Pansy, que se había marchado dos días atrás a Estados Unidos, estaba allí. La mujer miraba a su alrededor con la cabeza gacha, como si se avergonzara. Como si no fuera digna de estar allí junto con los demás. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, se quedó plantada en el sitio.

Esperando.

Harry se acercó a ella lentamente, sin poder creer del todo que de verdad la tuviera a un roce de distancia.

―Creía que estarías en Chicago ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

―Lo estaba ―se limitó a responder ella.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban abrazados. Pansy se cogía a él como si fuera a dejarla ir en cualquier momento. Harry depositó un beso en su frente, aspirando el aroma que se había convertido tan familiar para él.

―¿Te quedas? ―preguntó.

La respuesta podría cambiarlo todo. Dos vidas, para ser exactos.

―Si me acoges en tu casa ―bromeó ella―. No tengo dónde dormir.

―Creo que tengo sitio para ti ―respondió él, riendo.

Pansy cerró los ojos y aflojó el agarre.

―No estoy enamorada de ti, que conste ―aclaró con cierta dureza.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

―Amor, cariño, atracción… Da igual. Tenemos tiempo para ir saltando de un estatus a otro. Mucho tiempo.

»Toda una vida, si nos lo proponemos.

 **.**


End file.
